


⋆Kara Zor El - Killing Me To Love You [Death AU] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Danvers Sisters, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, Gen, Killing Me To Love You, Loss, Love, Sanvers - Freeform, Small Amount Of Karamel, YouTube, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: AU Storyline: Kara teams up with Livewire, Psi, Imra and the rest of the Supergang in the fight against Reign. She's in complete denial about how reckless she's being and thinks she'll be fine if she so goes in alone. She ends up loosing her life leaving Alex and Mon-El behind.-Finally Got Final Cut Pro, So Happy!





	⋆Kara Zor El - Killing Me To Love You [Death AU] [HQ] [Fanvid]

******* LINK BROKEN, WILL REPLACE ONCE REEDITED AND REPOSTED******

 

 

<https://youtu.be/DxFeYIsUENg>

 

 

Your body is broken but you're trying to fight this  
Your arms are weary but you're trying to hide this

I, I'll bring you home, it's been so long  
Ah we're fighting alone back to where we belong

It's growing faster than you've grown  
Now you're stronger than yourself  
I'm fighting for you  
I'm hiding for you  
But it's killing me to love you  
But it's killing me to love you  
But it's killing me to love you

You lost it all and now you've been left open  
And you were starting to heal but you've been tearing your conscience  
It's growing faster than you've grown  
Now you're stronger than yourself  
I'm fighting for you  
I'm hiding for you  
But it's killing me to love you  
But it's killing me to love you  
But it's killing me to love you

I want to keep faith, but you're making it harder  
(But it's killing me to love you)  
I'm reaching out now but you're pulling me under  
(But it's killing me to love you)  
I give you my heart just to watch you waste it  
(But it's killing me to love you)  
And I can't let go when you still need saving

 

Killing Me To Love You - Vancouver Sleep Clinic

 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took footage of the show from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
